lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
General Information
The General Information of the forum lists the general things that members can do outside of role playing in their spare time or out of just sheer boredom. The most important areas are the announcements, rules and introduction areas while the lounge is just for leisure. To help you understand more, everything below will be listed and explained. Announcements Announcements are any threads that are posted pertaining to advice to the members, warnings and activity checks that are posted monthly for members to log in their activity. You at least have to log your activity either once a month or once every other month to ensure that your accounts do not get clean swept. Hinata Sou Rules The Hinata Sou Rules are the rules that members of Love Hina Generation are required to follow. We've enforced them to make sure that there are no loop holes that you all can get around. Annoying I know but in the past we've had trouble makers trying to get over on us that requires it. We do not throw the rules in your face every day that you come on. If you break a rule, we know that you didn't read them and you will be punished accordingly. The main rules to the site are the basic rules of dos and donts, then you have the role playing rules of what you can and cannot do when you RP with others, series character rules that were created specifically to ensure that characters from not only the Love Hina series but other animes as well are played correctly and the cbox rules which are simple and easy. Not that hard to follow unless you make it hard. Hellos & Goodbyes This section is where everyone introduces themselves if you're a new member to the side or post a drop out thread when you feel as if you need to take a break, going on vacation or real life is keeping you busy. This board is not to be abused in posting the same drop out every single time when you post hardly nothing at all. Family while it is an okay reason to post a drop out, it's fine if it is life threatening or you are actually spending time with them because they asked you to for that particular day. It is not okay to post spending time with family for every drop out because then it becomes suspicious. Please do not post that you're taking a break and you have not done anything to require the break. It is acceptable if you're having real life issues but not okay if you're using it as an excuse to get away when you have a conflict. Either grow up and resolve it and do not join at all. We are not babysitters and therefore are not responsible for YOUR actions. Be an adult and admit you've done something wrong and fix it. Hinata Sou Lounge The Hinata Lounge is where you do all your leisure stuff out of boredom. You can wish members a happy birthday, post a vent thread and there are rules within the vent board that are to be followed if you post a vent. There's a board for talking about anime and manga of all kinds, doesn't matter which ones. Music and videos, please no porn. Fanart and fanfiction, please spellcheck your work and do not steal anything that is not yours. There's a comedy board where you can post threads about anything to make us laugh. The forum storylines board is for forum wide or side forum plots only. You do not have to post a plot that is done between a few members. That is all on you and whatever happens in it is your business so long as you all are having fun. Then there's the ads & affiliates board for those of you who have a forum of your own or know of other forums that you wish to advertise or affiliate with Love Hina Generation. Also See *Character Registrations *Common Registered Characters